


You've got stars in your eyes

by CloudyLouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Lolita, M/M, Oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLouu/pseuds/CloudyLouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was my Lou, plain Lou, standing five foot nine in bare feet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off Lolita

Louis, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. The name curling around my tongue like honey tea in the morning. 

He was my Lou, plain Lou, standing five foot nine in bare feet. He was boobear on the phone to his mother, Lewis to the foreign and Louis William Tomlinson on the dotted line. But in my arms he was always Lou. 

I was meeting with a business partner of sorts, Liam Payne, one stuffy afternoon to talk data of things that did not matter now that I think of it. After I was greeted at the threshold by a bulky man in slacks with browns eyes and a firm shake, he guided me to the kitchen for some tea. It was there that I offered out of outermost curtesy for him to "please, sit," and "let me" to boil the jug. The stainless steel handle in my palm, I held it under the tap, the harmony of Liam's chatter white noise behind my back, because that was when I saw him. Through the kitchen window framed with lace curtains, lazily lying spread on the thick summer grass was a boy. The spray of the sprinkler twinkling down onto his bronzed skin, glittering in the afternoon sun. One arm thrown loosely over his eyes as he lay on his back in short denim shorts and a soaked through white shirt, toes digging into the dirt. 

In my awe, the now overflowing jug slipped through my fingers, crashing against the steel tub. I vaguely remember Liam jumping up to take the jug from my hand, one palm on my upper bicep, yet I paid him no mind as upon the crash, the petite body shot up from the grass and a gaze met mine. 

He was beautiful, oh was he beautiful. Please, readers, believe me when I say I am not one that mothers warn their children about, but he was stunning. His eyes, an unknown shade of the coolest, Ice blue I have ever seen, sparkling between long lashes. Flushed rosy cheeks from the heat, think pink lips. I swear he was bright, radiating a boyish charm like the sun. He was the sun, with stars in his eyes. 

After goodness knows how much time, I scarcely managed to tug my gaze from the boy to hear Liam explain, "that's my Lou," he gently took the jug from me and flicked the boiler on, "my nephew, he's returned from uni for the summer." If I had not been listening, I would have thought the heavenly boy was an apparition as when I flicked my gaze back outside, he was gone. 

I continued the afternoon with scolding tea, despite the heat, Liam's voice of business the soundtrack to the raging thoughts swimming through my veins of the boy. "- talked to Burns about the deal and he agreed that-" 

"I'm terribly sorry," I cut him off, of course I have respect for my co-workers, however I figured I needed two seconds to splash at least some cooked water on my face to even try to continue partially focussing on the deal. "-if you could please excuse me," Liam looked up at me in slight confusion and a hint of disbelief, "may I please use your bathroom, Liam?" He muttered out the directions and I mumbled a thank you before striding as calmly as I could down the hall. 

What I did next, was a moment that made me feel like my veins were open and my heart was breathing in the galaxies. As I turned into the bathroom, standing at the sink, his soft back bare, dainty shoulder blades pointing out like angel wings and endless expanse of golden skin, stood Lou. 

Risen up on his tiptoes, leaning against the counter, one hand rooted deep in his hair, his shirt in a wet pile on the ground. I couldn't breathe. My heart constricting as I feebly tried to tear my eyes away from his bare skin. I pulled my gaze up, still standing in the doorway, and met his eyes meeting me in the mirror. 

Wide eyed, my arms by my side, I swear not a flower grew, not a cloud shifted in the time that he spun around and took one step to leap up into my arms, his warm thighs gripping my hips. My large hands quickly holding up his bum, fingers digging into warm flesh. Our gazes locked, he crammed his neck up pushed his lips against mine.

He could feel it, I could feel it; in his racing pulse against my chest and his tiny lips desperately slotting between mine. I drifted my eyes shut and almost stumbled, taken into a world of infinite warmth with his body pressed to mine. His cheeky tongue slipping into my mouth to search the inside of my cheeks and licked at my teeth. I could not get enough, he tasted like mint, and raspberries. But his lips were sweet like brown sugar. 

Lost with our noses pressed beside one another and his hazelnut fringe tickling my forehead, he pulled back too soon, I leaned forward a bit to try to pull back the immortal feeling he rose from my gut. But he stayed back and grinned. Crinkles by his eyes and small pointy teeth, swollen lips and red cheeks, he was my Lou.

.

-


End file.
